bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kimi Mai
}} |birthplace = , |birthday = June 30 |age = Unknown (appears 19-21) |gender = Female |height = 5"2 |weight = 115 lbs. |hair color = Red |eye color = Amethyst Pink |blood type = Unknown |affiliation = |previous affiliation = 's Army |occupation = None |previous occupation = , #19 in Aizen's Arrancar Army |team = None |previous team = Numeros, Fraccion |partner = |previous partner = , , , , |base of operations = , |marital status = Unknown |relatives = (adoptive brother) |education = (formerly), (currently) |resurrección = Neko |english voice = Mary Elizabeth McGlynn |japanese voice = Rumi Ochiai}} 'Kimi Mai '(キミ 梅, Kimi Mai) is the 19th in 's army and is the only female and surviving member of 's six , and as such, she currently is his only . Appearance Kimi Mai is a slightly short with long red hair, and bright blue eyes, a considerable contrast to her usual dark surroundings and to her blue-haired and eyed master. In relation to Grimmjow, she has a ''6'' tattoo on her right breast, just below her collarbone, and because of the outfit she wears, this typically doesn't show. Kimi's outfit is a variant of the Arrancar uniform and for the most part, is average. There appears to be nothing personalized about the outfit and this may be because of her belief of being "nobody and anybody". Personality Kimi Mai is a somewhat odd , as she seems to be the opposite of her Master. While she does enjoy fighting to an extent, she prefers not to fight or even kill unfairly. She rarely draws her sword against an opponent, feeling that her sword is too strong. However, she willingly draws her sword against anyone that threatens Grimmjow and appears to be willing to kill for him, having once stated to Grimmjow that "I only kill for you". She is extremely protective of Grimmjow, as she was seen in the vents at the meeting. Though protective of him, she knows when to stand aside and when not to, as demonstrated when even though she wanted to interfere, she remained on the sidelines when Grimmjow was battling Ichigo for the first time in Karakura Town and even when he battled Shinji; however, she interfered with Ichigo and Grimmjow's fight in Hueco Mundo shortly after Nnoitra's attempt to kill Grimmjow. She has been noted to call Grimmjow "Grimm", "Grimmie", or "Jow" and she appears to be the only one he allows to do so, even though he does show some irritation of the nickname. However, in the prescence of his fellow Espada, she calls him either master, Master Grimmjow, or Master Jaegerjaquez, while Grimmjow is known for calling her Mai, or Mi, the latter meaning beauty. Despite being slightly shy and an introvert, she can be quite cheerful and bubbly and becomes vocal in dangerous situations involving harm to Grimmjow, as when she challenged after he attempted to kill Grimmjow. This demonstrates her disregard for rank, and power when Grimmjow is placed in danger. Kimi enjoys reading, and has been noted to steal books from the Human World library and smuggle them into Hueco Mundo and read them to Grimmjow. Plot See Kimi Mai/Plot Powers & Abilities '''Immense Spiritual Pressure: Kimi has a large spiritual pressure for a Fracción, and Grimmjow has noted her to be at Espada level in terms of her abilities. Her spiritual pressure is large enough to suffocate. Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Kimi is an expert swordsman, capable of being on equal terms with Nnoitra Gilga, who is extremely skilled himself. She has also been an equal opponent for Grimmjow, as she is his training partner, and the two are noted to "destroy various walls" throughout Las Noches whilst fighting. Szayelaporro Granz once was interested in adding her as his Fraccion due to her swordsmanship; however, Grimmjow objected. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Kimi is capable of disarming an opponent twice her size, as seen when she assisted Ulquiorra in knocking Yyammy Largo unconcsious. This is due to her knowledge of the body and its weak points. This makes her a dangerous, and considerably strong opponent, combined with her Shunpō. Master Shunpō: Kimi is a master Shunpō user being as fast, if not faster, than Grimmjow, and perhaps on a higher level than even Sui-Feng. High Intellect: Kimi is observant, and highly keen, paying close attention to spiritual pressure released and level of strength in attacks. She tends to anaylyze her opponents, figure out their weak point or blind side, and use it against them. This is one of the reasons Grimmjow chose her as one of his Fraccion, as he has firmly stated that he believes in her high intellgence and anaylyzation. Kimi is believed to have a disorder that allows her brain to work faster than most Arrancar. Immense Durability: Kimi is capable of lasting several attacks due to her capability to use her spiritual pressure for healing, a rare prospect. She has a high resistance to pain, something that appears to contribute to this. Due to her intellect, she tends to calculate the best attack, which allows her to survive most battles a Fraccion would die in, and bypass limitations on her spiritual pressure. What limitations exactly that she bypasses remains unknown. Estella Cero (Spanish for "Star Zero"): A variant of , this cero is capable of being fired at least four times in one setting, each with an equal amount of power and range. Since it is a variant of a regular , it has less power and range than an ordinary one, but has a considerable amount of these, and can be fired from supposedly anywhere from her body, without a "warning gesture". The technique was created by Kimi and she is the only known wielder, despite her mentioning of having taught it to Grimmjow. Zanpakutō Neko (猫, cat). Neko has a white tsuba shaped like a broken heart, with a crack at the top. The shealth and handle are black. *'Resurrección': Her release command for her Zanpakutō is "Snarl" (うなる, unaru), refering to a cat's hissing. To release, Kimi holds her Zanpakutō out straight to one of her sides, and a mass release of spiritual power is released. Kimi's appearance changes, but not dramatically. Her outfit becomes a different full-body outfit that allows more skin to show (shorter sleeves, top, and bottoms), thus allowing for more of her 6 tattoo to show. **'Resurrección Special Ability(ies)': ***As with any Resurrección, Kimi's Resurrección greatly increases her speed, strength, and stamina. **'Super Estella Cero': A stronger version of her Estella Cero, strengthened by her release, it is considerably stronger than an average Fracción cero. By using this, she is able to perform an Espada-level Cero, that has a long range and will go through several materials before dissipating. Trivia *Kimi was beelieved to be in love with Aizen at a time, before meeting Grimmjow *She greatly dislikes Menoly and Loly *Both her and Grimmjow have a feline-related *Kimi means "honorable" and Mai means "dance" hence, Kimi Mai is "honorable dance" *Kimi's past as a Hollow was never shown, but Grimmjow mentioned she was the only Hollow who could evade every attack he threw at her, and with an ease, indicating she has more strength than she shows, even when protecting Grimmjow *Her favorite word is "Care" (彼、hogo), while her favorite phrase is "Take Care of You" Quotes See Kimi Mai/Quotes Category:Shunpo Masters Category:Arrancar Category:Under Construction Category:Unknown status Category:Original Characters Category:Female Category:Hollow Category:Hollows Category:Browse Category:Numeros Category:Fraccion